


cereals plus you

by cumuluseal (sungwoontrash)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, M/M, cereals, cereals again, ongwoon as boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungwoontrash/pseuds/cumuluseal
Summary: sungwoon eats cereals every time he couldn’t sleep. seongwu goes home after a schedule, only to find cereals on their kitchen. this starts the unknown relationship between them and the unexpected love that begins because of cereals.





	cereals plus you

**Author's Note:**

> ola, another ongwoon fic because the ongwoon tag is too dry ;-; so as promised, this is the cereal fic i received on my cc so whoever sent those, i hope i give justice to your prompt.
> 
> hehe, anyways enjoy!!!

“Cereals again?” Woojin gives him a disbelieving look when he passes by the counter to get himself a water. Woojin scoffs before he pours a water on the glass his holding, “What’s with cereals, anyways? Does it even make you full?”

Sungwoon nods, putting more cereals on his mouth. He once again mixes his cereals to make sure it is fully drenched by the milk, “Of course. I can’t sleep well if I don’t eat cereals in the evening.”

“Do you mean without drinking milk? Because your bowl is filled with 75% milk and the remaining 25% is just the cereals,” Woojin reminds him, while he stares unbelievingly to Sungwoon’s bowl of cereals.

“Are you judging the way I eat my cereals?” Sungwoon hisses at the younger and shoves himself with more cereals.

“Cereals are for breakfast, hyung. Who on earth would eat cereals in the evening?” The younger sneers, shaking his head left to right multiple times.

“Me,” Sungwoon shouts, almost puking out the cereals on his mouth. Woojin shakes his head once again and gulps down the water on his glass before he heads out of their kitchen, “Cereals are a must eat during evening, though,” He mutters to himself.

Everyone else is doing their own businesses. Woojin and Jihoon, of course, hang out on their room with the lights off. Probably not because of cuddling, but because of their video games. Jinyoung and Daehwi left to have a walk on a nearby park. Jaehwan strolling with his bike. Jisung and Minhyun studying their next schedules for the whole week. Guanlin, being the maknae, is already fast asleep inside his room. And Daniel, either he’s eating his gummies or his playing with his cats.

Sungwoon hears the front door creak open, showing a tired Seongwu. The younger removes his shoes and leaves it there, probably too tired to even put it inside the shoe rack. Jisung would probably scold him tomorrow morning once he sees it.

“Already done with your schedule?” Sungwoon asks, still sitting on the counter.

Seongwu nods and sits across his hyung. He rests his chin on his palm and stares at his hyung who’s busy shoving cereals on his mouth, “Do we have any food left, hyung?”

Sungwoon stares at him, shrugs his shoulders and points the fridge with his pouty lips, “Check the fridge. I think there’s a soup that Jisung left last night.”

Seongwu stands up and checks the fridge by himself, only to be welcomed by pitches of waters and a few bottles of soju and few cans of beer. He heavily sighs before he faces the cabinets, trying to find some pack of ramens to cook but there’s none, “We don’t have even just a pack of ramen?” He says.

“Jisung and Minhyun will go to the grocery tomorrow morning,” Sungwoon assures the younger.

“But I am hungry now,” Seongwu pouts at his hyung. Sungwoon stares at him for a moment before he shoves cereals on his mouth for the ninth time. Seongwu glances at his hyung, who’s busy eating his favorite cereals, “Is there any cereal left?”

Seongwu might be out of his mind, to ask Sungwoon about his favorite cereals, which any member couldn’t ask. Sungwoon gives him a nod, “Do you want some?” Seongwu gives him a look before he nods like a puppy at his hyung. Sungwoon giggles and gets a bowl for the younger. He hands him the carton of milk and the box of cereals.

Sungwoon watches him put cereals first before pouring the milk on the bowl and he smiles at himself because they are really alike. Seongwu shoves himself a cereal as well and he chuckles for the cereals are good, especially when you are eating it with someone special. Sungwoon watches him attentively, making Seongwu look at him as well.

“Do you missed me that much?” Seongwu playfully asks.

Sungwoon nods, “Yes, you are out for the whole day and I don’t have someone to bond with, except you.”

“Why didn’t you bond with Daniel? I thought you’ll play with his cats,” Seongwu looks at him. Sungwoon rolls his eyes in return, “Why are you rolling your eyes at me?”

“Are we gonna start with this conversation again?” Sungwoon says in disbelief. He puts down his spoon on his bowl and scrunches his forehead to the younger.

“What?” The younger chuckles, “I am just asking!”

“And if I answered your questions?” Sungwoon says, “You’re gonna say I am making you jealous when I am not!”

Seongwu giggles, tapping the seat next to him, “Come here, then,” He motions the older.

Sungwoon crosses his arms, “Not unless you stop teasing me with Daniel,” He says.

“I thought you missed me?” He asks, but Sungwoon only raises his eyebrows at him, “Fine, fine. I’ll stop teasing you. Now sit beside me,” He motions the older.

Sungwoon gives up and walks towards the seat beside Seongwu. Seongwu opens his arms once Sungwoon is already sitting. The older puts himself inside the younger’s arms. He rests his head on Seongwu’s chest, already hearing how fast the heart beat of the younger. Seongwu sniffs Sungwoon’s hair and kisses his temple, “What a great way to end a long day!”

“The members might see us, though,” Sungwoon mutters, still snuggled inside Seongwu’s arms.

“Then we will just tell them,” Seongwu easily answers.

Sungwoon looks up to him and gives him a look, “What are we gonna say to them? We are not even dating,” He says.

The two of them both flinch on their sits when they hear someone is putting the code on their door. Sungwoon pushes Seongwu, making the younger almost lose his balance. Good thing he grabs the counter immediately. Sungwoon returns to his seat and pretends he’s eating his cereals.

“Really? Cereals again?” Daehwi says when they see the two of them on the counter, “And now with Seongwu hyung?”

“Look how he starts to influence others with his love for cereals,” Jaehwan jokes. Jinyoung and Daehwi laugh together before they go to their own rooms. Jaehwan playfully glances at them, “We are not even dating,” He mocks, “Guess I have to pretend I didn’t hear that!”

“What?” Sungwoon hisses, “You heard that?”

Jaehwan hums teasingly in response, “I was the one who opened the door,” He says before he leaves the two dumbfounded.

-

“Cereals?” Seonwgu opens the door and glances at Sungwoon, who’s all snuggled up on his bed while watching My ID is Gangnam Beauty.

Sungwoon nods at him without even pausing the drama. Seongwu walks towards his bed and places the cereals on the side table. He puts his arms around Sungwoon, making his head rest on Seongwu’s chest. He watches the older giggle on the the drama he’s watching and forgets about his favorite cereals.

They stay like that for a while as Sungwoon finishes his drama. He squeals and stomps his feet when Kyung Seok, the leading man, asks Mirae, the leading lady, if she has a feeling for him. Seongwu messes the older’s hair due to his adoration.

“Now it’s time for your cereals,” Seongwu reminds him once he finished his drama. Sungwoon puts down his phone while Seongwu hands him his bowl of cereals and the milk. Seongwu lets Sungwoon pours the milk himself, “Just thinking, what would you do if was in the bed next to you? Like this?”

“Eat my cereals,” Sungwoon says, shoving cereals on his mouth.

“What if I didn’t bring you your cereals?” Seongwu asks.

“Probably asks you to get out of my bed and let you get the cereals for me,” Sungwoon gives him a look before he giggles.

“Why would I do that? I am not that whipped,” Seongwu raises his eyebrows at his hyung.

“Yes you are,” says Sungwoon, “Now would you please give me more cereals?” He asks cutely. Seongwu shakes his head, sighs and gets the bowl to get more cereals for Sungwoon. Yes, he’s not that whipped.

-

“Where are you going?” Minhyun asks the two when they appear on their living room dressed up.

“Just gonna buy cereals with Sungwoon hyung,” Seongwu says, fixing his hair on the mirror hanging on the wall.

“You’re just gonna buy cereals and you are all dressed up like that as if you are going on a date?” Jaehwan asks them with a smirk.

Sungwoon gives him a glare and the younger just chuckles at him, “We’re gonna grab some dinner before buying cereals, for your information, since you didn’t order as food awhile ago.”

“It’s because you are both fast asleep,” Jisung comments.

“Anyways, we’ll be back in two hours,” Seongwu says and bids them good bye.

“Make it three hours, hyungs,” Jaehwan shouts before they totally leave the dorm. The members all laugh at the same time and bid them good bye.

“Damn, that Kim Jaehwan!” Sungwoon snickers when they are walking along the sidewalk.

Seongwu laughs. He faces Sungwoon and puts a cap on his head, “Cover yourself first before you complain,” He says, then hands him a mask.

Sungwoon does what he’s told to. After a few moments he feels a hand, intertwining with his own. He looks up only to see Seongwu smiling with his eyes, “Seems like your hand is heavy so I’ll carry them for you.”

Sungwoon giggles and lets the younger hold his hand as they find a place to eat. They settle in the famous cereal place in South Korea, What’s your Cereal Number? It is a café that offers different kinds of cereals which will let you mix different cereals on your bowl. If their members are there with them, they most probably hiss at them for going out to grab some dinner, only to eat at a cereal place.

Sungwoon finds joy when they enter the place, which offers different cereals as well as different toppings you can choose from. You can customize your own bowls with cereals and toppings which have its own corresponding numbers. They will give the cereal number of your order which you can give them anytime you go to the store, and will give you your customized bowl of cereals.

“Are you having fun?” Seongwu asks, even when he knows the answer. 

Sungwoon roams his eyes around, with all the neon lights surrounding the café and the smell of the milk lingering on his nose, “How did you find this place, anyways?” Sungwoon asks him in amusement.

Seongwu shrugs, “Well, you love cereals so I had to search something you would love to go.” Sungwoon gives him a warm smile, the older squeezes his hands and pulls him towards the cereals to start digging.

They are sitting on one of the tables, digging on their own customized cereal bowls, “Cereals plus you,” says Sungwoon before he captures Seongwu shoving cereals on his mouth. Sungwoon is proud of the outcome of his picture, making him smile ear to ear.

“Cereals plus you,” says Seongwu, taking a picture of Sungwoon with a spoon on his mouth. Sungwoon smiles, even with a spoon on his mouth, making the picture much more beautiful, “Wow, we could really be a good couple, you know.”

They finish their own bowl of cereals when Seongwu notices that the older is staring at him, “Wish we could always do this. Hanging out, eating cereals and talking…about us,” Sungwoon says, hint of redness comes out of his cheeks, “Even after the disbandment comes.”

Sungwoon smiles but his smile doesn’t reach his eyes. Seongwu reaches for his hands and squeezes it, “Then might as well make the most of it, right?” Sungwoon stares before he slowly nods, hiding the hint of sadness in his eyes, “Now let’s go and buy your favorite cereals.”

They go the grocery store nearby to buy their boxes of cereals and cartons of milk. Sungwoon finds his favorite cereals, Kelloggs’ Frosted Flakes and Seongwu’s favorite, Oreo O’s. They buy few more boxes that could fit for the next two weeks, before they disbands.

Seongwu carries all the cartons of milk while Sungwoon takes all the box of cereals. Their hands still intertwined, as they walk towards their dorm. Sungwoon is the first to let go when they reach the front door of their dorm. The members are still awake, all watching a movie on their living room. All of them look at the two, putting down the bags of what they bought.

“You really bought a lot of cereals and milks, huh?” Jihoon comments. Seongwu giggles, while he removes it from the bag.

“So what did you eat for dinner, then?” Woojin curiously asks. All the members look at them at the same time, waiting for their answer.

Sungwoon and Seongwu both giggle before they answer, “Cereals.”

-

Time flies really fast, especially when you are happy. Both Sungwoon and Seongwu could prove, now that they are on the last box of their favorite cereals. They finish fixing their own things, their own suitcases now placed on their living room. Others are still on their own room, probably fixing their own things.

They can hear the 2parks, bickering inside their room, fighting over who gets to bring the pink sweaters on their shared cabinet, even the PS4 Pro they both purchased after their first pay. Jinyoung and Daehwi crying together while distributing their couple things such as tees, socks and sweatshirts. Jisung and Minhyun is busy comforting their youngest, Guanlin, who’s experiencing break down due to the disbandment. Jaehwan, on the other side, puts all his musical instruments on their cases and compiles all the notebooks he used for his compositions. Daniel cleans his room, due to the mess of his cats, which he always fail to do due to their busy schedules. While the two of them, Sungwoon and Seongwu, sit across each other, munching on their favorite cereals.

“How could I sleep without eating my cereals with you?” Seongwu’s the first one to speak up.

Sungwoon smiles but avoids his gaze, instead, mixes his bowl of cereals, “We could still eat on our own dorms, except for the fact that we’re not gonna eat it together.”

Seongwu doesn’t answer. They both fall into silence, being too comfortable with the silence lingering around them. They are not talking, instead, they shove their mouths with cereals.

“How about us?” Seongwu speaks up again, gaining the attention of the older.

Sungwoon shrugs. The truth is, they never speak about them, about what they have, about what’s really between them, about what they really feel for each other. Sungwoon lowers his head. Seongwu doesn’t receive any answer from the older, so he doesn’t push it any futher.

Jisung goes out of the room, “Guys, gather all your things. We need to leave the dorm now,” He says. All of the members go out of their own rooms with their suitcases and stuff, all with puffy eyes and nose being red and all.

They all go down on the lobby, waiting for their respective managers and their services. It is Woojin and Daehwi, who gets to leave first. Jihoon and Woojin share a tight hug before Woojin messes the hair of the older. Jinyoung kisses the forehead of Daehwi while he stops him from crying.

Jaehwan’s next to be fetch by his parents and his new manager. After a few minutes, Jihoon is also fetched by his manager, who helps him with all his stuffed toys and the PS4 Pro, which Woojin gives up for him to bring.

The NU’EST members apprear right after that, enveloping Minhyun in a hug. The members greet the remaining before they bid them good bye. It is Daniel and Jisung’s turn, when they are fetch by their manager. They carry the cage of Daniel’s cat towards the van, as well as the most precious rice cooker of Jisung.

Sungwoon and Seongwu are the only ones left at the lobby. Seongwu holds Sungwoon’s trembling hands and squeezes it to calm him. After a few moments, a van stops right in front of them. Five men go out of the van, all smiling towards them, towards Sungwoon.

“Hyung!” Hojung shouts and runs towards Sungwoon. Sungwoon smiles and envelopes the younger in a hug. The rest of the members all envelope him in a hug. Seongwu can see the happiness gleaming in their eyes, especially in Sungwoon’s eyes.

Sungwoon glances at him, and suddenly the happiness starts to fade away. Sungwoon walks over at him, opens his arms and warmly smiles at the younger. Seongwu returns the hug as he puts his arms around the older, “Make sure to eat your cereals before going to sleep, alright?”

Sungwoon giggles, “Cereals plus you,” He says, “We won’t be having it now, aren’t we?” Seongwu smiles and bows down his head. Sungwoon lifts his chin up and warmly smiles at him, making Seongwu feel at ease, “Guess you have to find your new cereal buddy, now.”

They both laugh, but they know their just laughing to hide the bitterness in their hearts. Not because there’s no more late cereal nights, but because there’s no more chance to talk about themselves, about what they could have been, only if they didn’t need to disband and separate.

“It’s getting late, Sungwoon-ah,” Taehyun calls out. Sungwoon hugs him one more time before he turns his back and walks towards the van, where his members are waiting for him after a long time.

-

“Are you eating cereals again?” Junhyuk asks when he goes to their kitchen to cook himself some ramen, “You couldn’t sleep, aren’t you?”

Sungwoon quietly nods, pouring milk on his bowl of cereals, “You really know me, hyung,” He smiles.

Junhyuk sits across him. He stares at his dongsaeng for a little while, “Do you miss them?”

“Of course,” He answers, “I mean I am glad I am back to my original home, but they are also part of what I have become.”

Junhyuk warmly smiles and reaches for his hands. He covers the younger’s small hands with his and squeezes it in comfort, “They also felt like home, right?” Sungwoon nods, “That’s what Hojung feels too with UNB.”

Sungwoon smiles and strokes the hands of the older in assurance. Junhyuk stares at him in worry, “How about him? Don’t you miss him?”

“Yes, but he’s too busy, with his own debut as a solo artist and as an actor. He probably won’t remember about us, anyways,” Sungwoon smiles and hides his sadness through eating the remaining cereals on his bowl.

-

It is already midnight, Sungwoon couldn’t sleep even if he tries. He watches the last episode of My Id is Gangnam Beauty, all snuggled up on his own bed. He stares at the door of his room, expecting someone to knock and offer some cereals to make him sleep, but no one came.

He opens his Instagram account, trying to search for famous restaurants he could recommend to his members once they celebrate their anniversary not until he sees pictures from What’s Your Cereal Number? on his feed. He opens his gallery to see their picture on the café, looking like boyfriends, when the truth is, they never admitted their feelings.

When he couldn’t take it anymore, he goes out of his room and walks towards the kitchen to give himself a bowl of his favorite cereals. He is about to pour milk on his bowl when the doorbell suddenly rings.

All the members are all fast asleep so he stands up and opens the door. A man, standing in front, with box of cereals hiding his face, most specifically his favorite cereal. Sungwoon giggles to himself, he stares at the man from head to toe.

“Why don’t you show yourself and start to man up?” Sungwoon raises his eyebrows.

Seongwu removes the box of cereals on his face and smiles. They stare at each other for a few seconds before Seongwu opens his arms. Sungwoon immediately envelopes him in a hug, not minding whether he’s face is all over Seongwu’s chest. For the first time, he’s glad that his height is not that tall for he fits perfectly inside the younger’s arms.

“Hyung,” Seongwu calls out, “Would you eat cereals with me tonight?”

Sungwoon looks up to him with a pout, “Only for tonight?” He asks.

Seongwu pinches his nose, “Every night. Does it sounds good, then?” Sungwoon smiles and nods. Seongwu puts his arms on the older’s waist, pulling him closer, making their faces only inches apart, “I also have another thing to ask you, hyung.”

“What is it?” Sungwoon asks.

Seongwu stares at him, “Would you spend your life with me, with guaranteed boxes of cereals and cartons of milk?” 

Sungwoon gives him a look unbelievingly and burts into a tiny giggles, “Of course, it’s my cereals we’re talking here,” He answers.

Seongwu pouts, “What about me then?”

It is Sungwoon’s turn to pinch the younger’s nose, “Of course, you too. Remember, cereals plus you, right?” He chuckles. Seongwu shakes his head and laughs.

“You make me go crazy with you and cereals,” The younger says. Sungwoon just giggles. He pulls the older closer to him before he kisses him on the lips for a peck, “Why does you taste like my Oreo O’s?”

“I ate some before pouring milk but you suddenly came,” Sungwoon answers. Seongwu laughs and kisses him again, this time, much longer than before, “Let’s go,” He says and grabs him towards the HOTSHOT’s dorm.

-

“Wow, hyung,” Woojin mutters in disbelief. They are all inside the BNM Boys’ dorm, together with all the Wanna One members. They decide to have an annual hang out every now and then to catch up with each other after their disbandment.

“This is really unbelievable, hyung,” Jihoon comments too. The other just laugh at them, while Sungwoon and Seongwu just gives them a shy smile.

“What the hell in the world you put yourself into?” Daniel’s turn to ask them, “Really? This?” He points his index finger towards the television.

Sungwoon just shrugs his shoulders and glances at Seongwu. The younger just laughs it off and continues watching.

“Isn’t your dating news still not enough?” Daehwi says, “I mean, it’s not that suprising since you are all over each other during Wanna One days but this is too much to handle, isn’t it?”

“What’s wrong in being the endorsers of Kelloggs’?” Sungwoon whispers as he watches Seongwu and him in a CF for cereals.

Seongwu giggles and puts his arms on the older’s waist, “I know right. It’s really fun, guys. Except for the fact that we also looked cute,” He explains. All the members look at them in disbelief but they didn’t mind, as long as they have their one year supply of their favorite cereals, then nothing else matters. Atleast for them.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, little clouds!!!
> 
> anyways, just for heads up, frosted flakes and oreo o’s are my favorite cereals so yeah tell me what is yours on the comments ;)


End file.
